1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wallpaper installation devices and more particularly pertains to a new wallpaper border installation system for allowing a single user to install a wallpaper border.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wallpaper installation devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, wallpaper installation devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art wallpaper installation devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,152; U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,432; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 326,795; U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,718; U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,625; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,140.
In these respects, the wallpaper border installation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a single user to install a wallpaper border.